


The way you said "I love you."

by ArtificialHuman



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, DarkPilot, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I Kyluxa ciągle mało, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Na AO3 jest zdecydowanie za mało Darkpilota, Oni są sobie przeznaczeni, Prompt Fic, Teen Kylo Ren, Teen Poe Dameron, prompty
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialHuman/pseuds/ArtificialHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiór drabbli o długości do 200 słów (o ile się nie zapędzę :') ). Tym razem przygarnęłam do siebie Darkpilota, bo to mój ulubiony zaraz po Kyluxie) szip ze SW. A po krótkim zastanowieniu - wyżej wymieniony Kylux również tu dołączył.<br/>Fiki nie są ze sobą powiązane.<br/>Indżoj de wju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As a hello - Jako przywitanie

**Author's Note:**

> Sama przyznaję, dosyć wyznania miłosne są dosyć trudne w przypadku Kyluxa, ale postanowiłam spróbować. Jeszcze nie jestem pewna, czy wygodniej mi będzie pisać o obu szipach w jednym rozdziale, czy tworzyć osobne. 
> 
> Btw, AO3 dziwnie liczy ilośc słów, albo mój Word, Wattpad i licznik są zrąbane. :')

 

**DARKPILOT**

  
Ben Solo prędko wyszedł ze statku, który przytransportował go na nową planetę Ruchu Oporu. Chłopak rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Cóż, mogło być lepiej. Nie przepadał za słońcem i wszechobecnym piaskiem.

Jego wzrok niespokojnie przesuwał się po krzątających się po lądowisku osobach. Nigdzie nie dostrzegał znajomej, radosnej i wiecznie opalonej twarzy.

\- Mamo? - wychrypiał do Lei, która stanęła za jego plecami. Jej syn miał tylko dwanaście lat, a już znacznie ją przerastał. Sięgała do jego ramienia.

\- Tak? - Uśmiechnęła się do bruneta i pogłaskała go po plecach.

\- Gdzie on jest? - spytał niespokojnie, a potem kopnął mały kamyk, który leżał pod jego stopami.

\- Znasz go. Pewnie dopadł nasze X-Wingi.

Ben zacisnął pięści. Przecież mówił, że będzie pierwszą osobą, która go przywita. Zamknął oczy, a spod jego powiek wypłynęły łzy. Niezdarnie otarł je wierzchem dłoni.

Nagle usłyszał znajomy, ciepły głos.

\- Kocham cię.

Gwałtownie się odwrócił.

Poe, jego kochany Poe stał obok niego i szczerzył zęby.

\- Myślałeś, że cię zawiodę? - prychnął z rozbawieniem.

\- Byłem pewien. - Solo westchnął z ulgą i objął chłopaka.

\- Jak zwykle mnie nie doceniasz. - Uścisk Damerona był wyjątkowo mocny.

Ben był bardzo szczęśliwy, głównie dzięki pierwszym słowom jego przyjaciela.

 

 

 

 

**KYLUX**

 

Hux z niecierpliwością czekał na ostatnią osobę, która jak zwykle się spóźniała. Konferencja powinna trwać od dobrych kilkunastu minut. Oficerowie bezwiednie miętolili rękawy, wystukiwali palcami rytmy do granych w głowach piosenek, lub wpatrywali się w podłogę.

A on po prostu się irytował. 

Kilku wojskowych podskoczyło ze strachu, gdy generał zerwał się z krzesła i sprężystym krokiem podszedł do drzwi.

Potem złączył dłonie za plecami i zaczął przechadzać się przed drzwiami. Wyglądał jak strażnik. Albo sabotażysta. Może szykował pułapkę na Rena?

Drzwi nagle otworzyły się, a do sali wparował Kylo. Jego twarz zasłonięta była maską, ale prawdopodobnie przybrała dosyć głupawy wyraz, gdy mężczyzna prawie wpadł na generała, który skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał z irytacją na rywala.

Rycerz wyciągnął dłonie w uspokajającym geście.

\- Kocham cię - wypalił. Przez wbudowany w hełm wobulator, miłosne wyznanie brzmiało to trochę jak groźba. W zasadzie, styczność z jakimkolwiek intensywnym uczuciem Rena była niebezpieczna.

Hux uniósł z pogardą brwi.

\- Wybacz. Miałem mały poślizg po drodze.

Oficerowie spojrzeli z zaciekawieniem na dwóch mężczyzn. Dlaczego Kylo tak dziwnie się przywitał?

\- Siadaj - wycedził w końcu generał. Potem wskazał rycerzowi miejsce, a sam usadowił się na podwyższonym krześle.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu .

 

 

 

 


	2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets - Zachrypniętym głosem, pod kocykami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porno z Twi'lekankami jest idealnym filmem na piżamowy wieczór.   
> A Hux to naleśnik.

**DARKPILOT**

\- Gotowy na piżamową imprezę? - Poe niespodziewanie wszedł do pokoju Bena, który zajmował się medytacją, a właściwie - próbował się nią zająć. Jego myśli ciągle zaburzał obraz Damerona. 

\- To dzisiaj? - zdziwił się Solo. 

\- Zapomniałeś? - parsknął jego przyjaciel. - Suń się. 

Ben przesunął się na odległy kraniec łóżka i przywołał do siebie kilka kocyków. 

\- Coraz lepiej ci idzie - stwierdził z dumą młody pilot. 

Padawan zarumienił się, a potem poklepał materac. 

\- Zaczynamy?

\- Jasne. - Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni holoprojektor i usiadł na łóżku.

\- Co to za film? - zainteresował się Ben. 

\- "Dzikie Twi'lekanki". - Dameron uśmiechnął się szatańsko. 

\- A jak ktoś wejdzie?

\- Może zakryjesz nas kocykami? - zaproponował Poe. 

\- Niezły pomysł - ożywił się Solo. 

Podniósł dłoń, a koce opadły na nich jak sieć. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciemności, ale potem rozproszyło ją niebieskie światło projektora.  

Pierwsza Twi'lekanka rozpoczęła  ponętny taniec, a Benowi zrobiło się gorąco. Sam nie wiedział, czy to przez aktorkę, bliskość Damerona,  czy może przez grubą warstwę pięciu koców. 

\- Wiesz co? - zagadał do pilota. 

\- Hm? 

\- Wolę cię od  Twi'lekanek. Kocham cię - wychrypiał. 

Poe uśmiechnął się i przytulił  Bena.

\- Wiem. 

 

 

 

**KYLUX**

 

Hux rzadko miał okazję do odpoczynku. Nocne planowanie nowych podbojów, niespodziewane manewry, lub chęć przeczytania jeszcze jednej książki skutecznie odciągały go od łóżka. 

Dlatego celebrował każdą wolną chwilę. 

Po długim, ciepłym prysznicu i kilku papierosach ułożył się na wygodnym materacu i westchnął z rozkoszy. Ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie. Przymknął powieki, a potem dokładnie okrył się kocem. Był zmarzluchem, temperatura w jego kwaterze była wysoka, ale i tak zawijał się w nakrycia jak naleśnik. 

Głośno westchnął. Przez moment odezwał się w nim wewnętrzny pracoholik, który szepnął mu o tonie raportów i przygotowań. Prędko odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Tylko spokój i relaks. Nic więcej.

Już prawie odpływał, gdy poczuł, jak ktoś wsuwa się pod jego poluzowany kocyk.

\- Ren! - gwałtownie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na zdziwionego Kylo. 

\- No co? - obruszył się rycerz. - Mówiłeś, że mogę do ciebie przychodzić.

\- Byłem. Pijany - wycedził.

\- Potraktowałem to dosłownie - mruknął brunet. 

Generał stłumił w sobie żądzę mordu.

\- Dobrze. Zostań. Ale rano ma cię tu nie być. Zrozumiano?

\- Zrozumiano. - Kylo do końca wgramolił się pod koc, a Hux westchnął z poirytowaniem. A miało być tak pięknie.

\- Kocham cię. - Nakrycie prawie całkowicie stłumiło zachrypnięty głos Rena.

Hux udawał, że tego nie usłyszał.

 


End file.
